


WOLFSBANE

by xenobia4



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, Poisoning, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4
Summary: Jacob gets into a one-on-one fight with Victoria and is poisoned with wolfsbane. Left to die, he's saved by the most unlikely person imaginable.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the highlight of the fandom, which is hysterical, considering I never did like the series. (>.<)  
> I enjoyed the films (sans New Moon, which I was just waiting to end), including the stilted acting.

** 1 **

So this was how it was to end.

Stuck in the middle of the woods and too far for anyone to hear or sense another’s presence – even by calling out to them through mental connections or just yelling in general.

To be brought down by something so simple – something that he had known about since being a child. It could poison humans, too, but to their type it was deadly. How did he not sense it – the fact that the entire chase was a trap? He had allowed his emotions to cloud his reasoning and protecting her was all he could think to do; so why was it surprising that he decided to dive into deep waters head first without knowing how do swim?

Okay, maybe it was not exactly that, but what did it matter?

Within an hour, maybe less, he would be dead and it was his funeral that his family would soon be arranging.

He could not help but wonder: Would she attend? Who all would be there? He always wanted his funeral to be a happy one – for people to celebrate and not mourn. Is that what they would do? For that matter, how long would it be before anyone even found his body? He could not be sensed if he was dead.

He could feel the poison coursing its way through his veins – it burning as it ran through. His entire body felt like it was on fire and there was nothing he could do – he could not even move and was stuck paralyzed, laying on his back on the ground with his legs curled under him with one arm over his stomach and the other next to his head.

What an embarrassing position to be found in.

At least if he was able to move he could position himself to a little more dignified stance for when he was found.

Though the view was nice. Through the treetops above, he could see the stars and the bright, red full moon that was hanging and well above average size.

A red moon always did mean that blood was going to be spilled that night – how was he to know that it was going to be his? To be such a powerful creature and to be taken down my four meager scratches on his side.

There was no logic in the world anymore.

His head began to swim and his body felt as though it was sinking into the earth as everything became heavy. It seemed like the trees were closing in around him. He shut his eyes, trying to get the feeling to fade – he could feel his legs start to go numb and he knew he had only a few moments of consciousness left.

And that was it. His mind lost all concept of thought and he slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing that he saw was the swirling of treetops above him.

* * *

“A wolf and no pack? You aren’t very bright, are you?” The only response was the sound of growling as the red-headed vampire turned around to see the brown-furred werewolf behind her. As her opponent took its stance, she raised her eyebrow. “Oh, you want to play tag? Fine. Catch me.”

With that said, she quickly spun around and, with the unnatural speed, ran like a flash into the surrounding woods with the pounding of heavy paws behind her. Earth was being torn up as he came in close behind her, but she made a sharp turn to the left, causing him to skid as he tried to keep up. Slowing her pace just slightly, she waited for him to get closer to her. When the moment was right, she spun around and ran towards him. Ready to take her on, the other brought his head down as he picked up speed; but instead of fighting him head-on, Victoria moved to his side and lunged forward, slicing him across his side and matted fur with blood clumped up in her hand and under her nails.

She quickly stopped and turned back around just in time to see him turn to face her, too. Blood from the wounds she had just inflicted was dripping onto the soil beneath him, and seeming to be confused as to why the wound was not healing, the werewolf shook his head and staggered backwards.

Victoria smirked.

“I apologize. Correct me if I’m wrong, but wolfsbane is lethal to your type, yes?”

He staggered again, this time his legs giving out from beneath him and falling to the ground. His physical appearance shifted as his wolf-like features disappeared and were replaced with human features. His hand and forearm wrapped around his side to grasp the four long scratches that went horizontally across his hip. For such a minor wound, it stung and felt as though someone was taking a serrated knife and digging and twisting it into his side.

Jacob tried to climb back to all fours, but faltered as his strength wavered and he ended up falling back to the ground. Victoria walked up to him and looked down at him.

“All of you mutts are the same. Stupid and hot-headed.” She crouched down next to him and grabbed his chin, digging her nails into the sides of his cheek and forcing him to look up at her. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

“Nnn nnnch!” was all Jacob could force out of his throat. As the poison took effect, he was losing control to his muscles and no matter how hard he tried, he could not get them to move.

“What was that? Couldn’t understand you,” she chucked slightly and leaned in to lick his cheek. “Oh, this is gonna be fun. Once you’re dead, Bella will be too distracted to worry about her own safety.” She stood up. Once she released the male, he fell back to the ground, now losing all control to where he could not even speak. Victoria put her foot on his shoulder and kicked him to where he was now laying on his back. “See you around,” she said as she turned. “Oh wait.” She glanced back at him. “I won’t.”

With that, she ran back into the woods.

* * *

Jacob groaned as he turned his head to the side as he shifted on the soft surface.

Wait.

Clenching his eyes before slowly opening them to peer through slits, he found himself staring up at a white ceiling and laying on a beige couch with a dark blue blanket covering him and head resting on a white pillow. He shut his eyes and let his body sink back into the couch, inhaling deeply, trying to figure out where he was; but he could not get a scent. For that matter, where was he and how did he get here?

Last thing he remembered was lying on the ground in the woods about to die because of the wolfsbane introduced into his bloodstream.

And Victoria threatening—

 _Bella!_ his mind yelled out as he shot up.

He regretted it instantly as he felt a sharp pain in his side and fell back onto the couch.

There was another thing that did not make sense. Here he was, alive and apparently well, but why was he experiencing pain? He pulled his arm from under the blanket to realize that he was clothed; a long-sleeve white shirt covering his arms and upper body – if this was not his home or any places connected to his allies, then whose clothes was he wearing? He let his hand go back under the blanket to lift the left side of the shirt and touch where the scratches were. They had not healed yet.

He began thinking that the effects of the poison had not worn off and that was why his abilities were not functioning at the moment. He heard voices flooding out from another room and was trying to listen in, but he was only catching the tail end of the conversation.

“—drop him with the rest of the fleabags!”

A light female voice.

“If I did that, they would have thought I was the one responsible.”

A deep male voice.

“Then you should have just left him. We’d be better off with one of them out of the picture.”

“You do realize he’s awake, right?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For acting like I care.”

Jacob lifted up his head to see a group of people – no – a group of vampires walk into the room; and not just any bloodsuckers, oh no.

The Cullens.

Could his night get any more ridiculous? He tossed the covers off of him and sat back up, then taking to stand. The pain from his side shot down his leg, but he tried his best to ignore it – he still faltered slightly when he stood. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. How could he not sense where he was?

“I wouldn’t stand if I were you,” Carlisle said as he walked around the table in front of the couch. Jacob’s eyes followed him. “In your condition, you probably won’t get any farther than the door before we would have to carry you right back to the couch.”

Jacob grabbed his side, sending a glare to the group before him. “What did you do to me?” he asked forcefully.

“Excuse me?” the blonde female spoke in an annoyed manner. “What did _we_ do to you?” He looked at him as some of the others sighed. “ _We_ didn’t do anything to you. But we could have just let you die if you would have preferred – would have been better if you ask me.”

“All right, no fighting, okay?” Carlisle said, releasing a strain of breath.

“He’s the ungrateful one,” Rosalie scoffed as she crossed her arms.

“How’d I get here?” the minority spoke back up again.

“Before anyone answers anything, you”-Carlisle motioned towards Jacob-“sit down. Let everyone calm down and then we can discuss this.”

Not seeming to want to create an even more difficult scenario, they all complied. Jacob sat down on the couch and Carlisle followed to sit next to him. He lifted up the left side of the werewolf’s shirt to check the four scratch marks on his side. Seeming satisfied, he nodded and let the shirt fall back into place. He looked up to his family, in particular Edward, and motioned with his head towards Jacob, giving the notion for the vampire to talk with him. He glanced towards Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and gave a look that meant for them to leave the room – though it would be pointless in the long run. It was not like they would not hear the conversation. Either way, they did as he asked and left the room, though Jacob did hear Alice mutter that she hates the smell of dog.

Once they were gone, Esme decided to go ‘supervise’ them and at least try to keep them from listening in. Carlisle looked back at Edward.

“Edward, care to explain this situation?” he asked, though it was more of a command.

Edward shrugged as he looked at Jacob, his expression seeming more along the lines of boredom and annoyance. “You were passed out in the woods near the border, I found you, brought you here.” His explanation was just that – short and brief; which left Jacob with more than one question.

“Why?” was the first one out of his mouth. He shot the word out in a nearly agitated voice.

“Personally, I could care if you died or not, but I know Bella would be upset. What more reasoning do you need?”

The logic was sound. Though Jacob questioned whether or not he would save Edward if the situation was reversed. When it came to Bella’s emotions, he realized he would have done the same thing – not wanting to see her upset and heartbroken. He furrowed his eyebrows together and pursed his lips.

“How’d you find me, then?”

“That would be my doing,” Alice said as she came back into the room; the others trailed in behind her – all except Rosalie. Esme sent a shrug towards her husband who sighed and stood up before walking over to her. Jacob had forgotten that one of them was a seer. “I told Edward and he was gone pretty quickly after that.” Edward made a sideways glance at her and she shrugged. “Give or take, the only reason

Carlisle and Esme left the room after Esme has whispered something to him. Probably something that had to deal with Rosalie or something. He was not sure, nor did he care.

“Am I going to have to burn my clothes after this?” Emmett said as he looked from Jacob to Alice.

“I would. It’s hard to get rid of the smell of dog.” She smirked in Jacob’s direction when he scowled at her; but now he knew whose clothes he was in.

“I’ll ignore that,” he said and Alice just bobbed her head. “Why can’t I sense anything?” he asked, referring to his abilities. If the lack of them was related to the wolfsbane, now that the poison was out, he should have regained them, but he had not.

Footsteps reentered the room. Carlisle, this time alone, walked next to Edward who was now standing at the foot of the couch. “I apologize for that. It’s just a precaution, but I introduced monkshood into your blood after I extracted the wolfsbane.”

“You what?!”

So that was why he did not have control of his abilities and why the wound on his side had not healed. It would not until the poison from the plant was gone.

“Don’t worry. It’ll wear off in a few hours. Though I am curious to know as to where Victoria managed to get wolfsbane. It’s not like it’s commonplace around here.”

Emmett snickered. “Maybe she got it from eBay.”

The group of vampires laughed, including Jasper who stood in the back of the room. Even Jacob felt the need to laugh and, by his standards, it was not that humorous. The thought that one of them was Empath came into his head.

“Yeah, he is,” Edward said as he motioned towards Jasper with his head.

And the mind reader. His head must have still been in a haze, because he was having problems recalling all of this information that he already knew. Maybe it was a side effect from the monkshood streaming through his system.

“Well, you rest – go to sleep and you can go back in the morning once the effect wears off,” Carlisle said as he took a step back from the couch.

“I can’t stay here,” Jacob said as he looked up at him, eyebrows together, but the left one’s corner was raised.

“Why?” Alice said with crossed arms. “Because you don’t want to admit that a vampire saved your life?”

Jacob shook his head ‘no’ roughly, though that did play a part in his reason. “Thanks for helping me, but I’m well enough to go back,” he protested as he stood up, this time managing to not falter.

“You’re not well enough to go anywhere,” Edward said as he looked at him, body now standing straight and his arms at his sides. “Sit back down.”

“I’m not a dog. You can’t keep me here,” he replied, standing straight, too.

Alice laughed lightly. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Jacob glared at her, but brought his attention back to Edward who took a step forward. “What? You want to go get yourself killed? If Victoria finds you this time, you’re not exactly in a condition to take her on, now are you?” He made eye contact with the other. “You want to chance that? Have you already forgotten that you don’t have any abilities right now? There is no calling through that mental connection to your pack. You can’t call them and they can’t sense you. Still want to chance it?”

His eyes narrowed and the rest of the Cullens, with the exception of Carlisle, took a step back. Jacob met the glower “I think I can manage on my own.”

Suddenly, Edward’s entire demeanor changed and in one swift move, he lunged towards Jacob and shoved him against the windows with his left forearm pressed against Jacob’s chest and the other pressed against his throat, cutting off the werewolf’s air supply. He tried to inhale air and grabbed Edward’s arm, trying to pull him off; but his strength was gone with the rest of his abilities.

“Edward!” Carlisle called out as the others stood around in shock, watching.

“How do you hope to protect Bella if you’re dead, huh?!” he yelled as he pressed harder on Jacob’s throat. “You think you can do anything like this?!” Jacob continued to try and pull the other off of him, but was failing, as was his air.

“Edward, let him go!”

Edward finally heeded Carlisle’s words and pulled back from Jacob, leaving the other to fall to floor as he began coughing and wheezing, trying to regain his breath. He clasped at his neck and he began sucking in air. The other peered down at him. “I think I’ve made my point.” Alice was heard exhaling as she and the others relaxed. Carlisle ended up ushering them out of the room before turning back to watch his son and their current guest. “Still thinking about leaving?” Edward asked rhetorically as Jacob shook his head ‘no’ – his eyes and head were faced towards the floor. “I take it you’re going to stay then.” The other nodded. Edward held out his hand to help the other up, but Jacob just looked at it and scoffed as he stood up on his own; his neck was red.

Edward took his hand back and glanced back at Carlisle who sighed and shook his head. “I’d offer you a bed, but the couch is the best we can do.”

“Thanks,” Jacob said flatly as he wrapped his arm around his side.

Carlisle nodded and left the room, probably to check on everyone else. Or talk to them about housing a werewolf for the night.

“Go lay down,” Edward practically commanded him. “We’ll probably check on you periodically through the night to make sure the effects from the monkshood don’t decide to flock south. That okay with you?” he asked sarcastically. Jacob did not verbally respond. Instead, he just nodded. “You can go home in the morning.” He watched and Jacob walked back over to the couch and sat down, grabbing the blanket, but not doing anything with it. “And don’t try to leave in the middle of the night. You forget we don’t sleep.”

“I’m fully aware of that, thanks,” Jacob shot back.

“Whatever,” Edward replied as he turned on his heel and left the room, shutting off the lights via the switch on the wall next to the door, drenching the young werewolf in darkness.

So he was going to spend the night with vampires – the mortal enemy of his kind. He was right in the beginning. It was turning out to be a very ridiculous night.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets into a one-on-one fight with Victoria and is poisoned with wolfsbane. Left to die, he's saved by the most unlikely person imaginable.

**2**

The Cullens were not kidding when they said they never slept – though he could not hear what they were saying, Jacob was still able to hear muffled voices flooding from some of the rooms. If he were at his own home, he would have been able to sleep easily – even with his heightened sense of hearing; but given his current location, he might as well been trying to sleep under a bridge that the trains kept going over. He took the pillow and shoved it over his head, trying to shut them out – it was more along the lines that he was annoyed being the reason he could not sleep. Stuck in a house full of vampires and he being a werewolf with no abilities – what was a word he could use to describe it?

Oh yeah.

_Wonderful_.

In the sarcastic sense, of course.

He brought the pillow down from his face and sighed, though it was more of a groan. What he would give to go home at the current moment – short of selling his soul, that is. Finally giving up, he threw the blanket off of him and sat up, tossing his legs over the side of the couch as he ran both hands through his hair. He jerked when he felt his side throb. Exhaling, he looked up at the fireplace in front of him. Though it was dark, his eyes had adjusted well enough to where he could see outlines of objects. He lolled his neck and took to his feet, making sure to walk around the table in front of the couch to get to the doorway. All of the lights were off and he glanced around the corner before looking ahead at the front door.

He walked towards it and outstretched his hand to grip the handle. Once he had it, he pushed down to slowly open the door, and then slipped outside before shutting the door quietly behind him. He contemplated leaving, but what good would it do except have one of the bloodsuckers come after him? He sighed before inhaling the cool night air; and, for the first time in months, he actually became chilled.

He crouched down and put his hands over his head, muttering obscenities. He heard the door open behind him and, without shifting or looking up, said,

“I wasn’t planning on leaving.”

“I know you weren’t,” came the voice of Edward.

“Get the hell out of my head,” Jacob snapped at him as he turned his head to look up at him. Edward only shrugged in response.

There was a long moment of silence. Jacob stood up and shifted his shoulders, making them pop as the vampire next to him glanced sideways at him, his hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks. They stood in silence for a few minutes. If Jacob were to be honest, he felt awkward, even though he was sure the other felt the same. He just wanted to be left alone and go to sleep so he could wake up and leave – was that so much to ask?

He felt chill bumps rise up on his arms as a gust of wind blew by and Edward seemed to steal the opportunity to say something.

“If it’s the noise that’s bothering you, I can put you somewhere it’s quiet.”

Jacob stayed silent, his lips pursed together as he stared straight into the woods ahead of him. Narrowing his eyes, Edward spoke with annoyance.

“Are you going to keep this up all night? I’m no happier about it than you are, but this is how it’s gonna be tonight, so you might as well cut the crap and deal with it.”

Jacob tensed his shoulders, as well as his jaw. “Fine.”

Edward took what he got and had Jacob reenter the house; however, instead of going back to the living room, he took Jacob upstairs and passed several rooms before ending at the last room. The door was already opened, but it was not until he was in the room that he realized, like every other part of the house he had seen, this room, too, was full of windows.

“I don’t own a bed,” he said as he started tossing clothes off of a couch that looked more like it belonged in a therapist’s office.

Jacob grabbed his side and looked around the room, which was filled with CDs, records, books, a stereo system and a flat screen television on the wall nearest the door, before glancing to Edward and then the ‘bed’ he was setting up. For some reason, he found himself feeling nervous – much like a young child would feel when it was their first time staying at a family member’s home they hardly knew.

Okay. So that was a bad analogy; but how else could he describe it?

Despite his feelings of frustration and anxiety, he let a hollow ‘thanks’ escape his throat. Edward made a sideways glance towards him, shrugging. Without saying a word, he turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him. Jacob sat down on the makeshift bed and exhaled with a slight groan, wondering why and how he managed to get himself mixed up in everything. He felt his side throb and he had the strongest urge to scratch the wound; but even he knew that was a bad idea and left it alone. Less than a minute later, Edward returned to the room with the blue blanket that Jacob had been using on the couch downstairs. He tossed it to him and it landed across the other’s lap.

Jacob sat staring down at it for a moment as he felt Edward’s eyes peering at him – no; more like digging into him. Maybe it was just his paranoia, but the way the vampire was staring at him, he was finding it mildly disturbing and unnerving; that and it was starting to aggravate him. He could feel the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and it took all of his self-restraint not to snap at him. If Edward knew what he was feeling, why was he not adverting his eyes? It was this tidbit of information that was making Jacob become agitated, if anything else. His shoulders tensed and, finally, he spoke up.

“What?” was the only word to come out, but he spat it out; though it was a bit shakier than he intended.

Seeming to come to the realization of what he was doing, Edward shook his head and broke his gaze away. “It hurt at all?” he asked with strange sincerity.

Jacob made an awkward glance to him, as if to ask ‘What the hell?’

As if he did not read the young werewolf’s expression (or mind), Edward walked closer to him and sat next to him, the other giving him the strangest stare – with one eyebrow and left corner of his mouth raised, he pulled back, ready to jump up if need be. Edward scoffed.

“Chill out. I’m not going to do anything.”

Still feeling defensive, Jacob tried to relax a bit. What was the vampire expecting? For him to just suddenly throw caution to the wind and trust him because he saved his life for Bella’s sake? That did not appear to be in the syllabus. Edward reached down to grab the side of the shirt Jacob was wearing and pull it up to reveal the would – it was still rather fresh and did not seem to be healing at all, but it had not gotten worse; and as long as it stayed that way until the monkshood wore off, Jacob would be healed and ready to go in the morning.

Rephrase.

Later that morning.

He lightly touched the wound, causing Jacob to jerk slightly at the coldness his hand brought. He took his hand back and formed it into a fist as he continued to stare at the wound – studying it intently. Not that it was helping Jacob’s anxiety – Jacob was sure that Edward was acting this way just to piss him off. It was not like he was trying to hide his emotions. Edward inhaled and pulled back entirely, allowing the other’s shirt to fall back into place.

He put his hands on his knees and stood up, looking down at the currently powerless werewolf. He did not say anything, only turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Jacob alone for the third time the night. The other sat in the dark room for what seemed to be ages before finally deciding to lie down and toss the blanket over his body and face. The sooner he was able to get to sleep, the sooner he could wake up and leave. The only problem was that when one tried to go to sleep, they would fail horribly. He found this to be true when he was still lying awake nearly an hour later. He kept glancing at the clock on the stereo system to his left – it went by slowly. When he thought that it had been a good fifteen minutes, he would find out that he had not even been five.

The worst part of it all?

It was just reaching two in the a.m. He pulled the blanket over his head and shoved it over his entire face, acting as though he was trying to smother himself. When he thought he heard a door close downstairs, he removed the blanket and tried to focus his hearing – it was not any better than it had been an hour and half earlier; but he was sure he heard a door shut. We kept listening for some other noise, but when he did not pick up on anything else, he slammed his head on the back of the couch and released a groan from the pit of his throat.

If they had left, then that would present a chance for him to make his escape, but the question was whether or not he wanted to chance he had been wrong and the Cullens were still in the house. However, his curiosity was still peaked and he sat up, staring at the bedroom door as though he was expecting someone to come barging through it. After giving it another moment’s thought, he pushed his legs over the side of the couch and stood up, wavering slightly as he did.

The pain that he had experienced earlier when he stood up returned and shot down his leg again from his side. He bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes as he wrapped his arm around to hold his side, trying to keep his balance. Shaking his head and trying his best to ignore it, he began walking to the door; and as he reached his hand out to grab the door handle, someone beat him to it and the door swung open, almost hitting him before he had time to jump back.

“Where are you going?” came Edward’s voice. Even though his eyes had adjusted to the dark, Jacob could still only see the basic outline of the other’s features.

“I thought I heard someone leave,” he said in a monotone voice.

“You did. Go lay back down,” he commanded as he looked at the couch.

Jacob sneered. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

At this, Edward held up a bottle in front of his face. “You want this or not?”

Jacob squinted his eyes to try and see the bottle better in the dark. “Is that just…water?”

“You’re thirsty, aren’t you?”

Jacob pursed his lips together, but ended up heading back to the couch and sitting down with Edward walking behind him. Once he was sitting, the other handed him the bottle of water, which Jacob took with a muttered ‘thanks’ as a response. As if feeling like the other would not leave until he actually watched the other drink it, the teen took off the cap and drank it. He must have been a lot more dehydrated than he thought, because the only thing that kept him from drinking more was the fact the bottle was empty.

He exhaled and looked at the now empty bottle before putting the cap back on. Edward held out his hand, motioning for Jacob to give him the bottle. He must have lifted up his arm wrong, because when he gave the bottle back, an electric shock shot from his side and up to his shoulder, as well as down to his leg. The sensation caused him to jerk, and the bottle hit the floor as he curled over with his arm covering his side; his face was scrunched up to match the feeling.

As quickly as that had happened, Edward was next to him and shooing his hand out of the way. He had Jacob lay back on the couch and he pulled up the other’s shirt, revealing the wound, but when he saw it, he raised an eyebrow.

“That…can’t be a good thing,” he said as he touched it.

“What?” Jacob lifted himself up on his forearms, his eyes widening at the sight.

Edward cursed and ran his and through his hair – he adverted his eyes back to Jacob whose mouth was open; probably in shock. However, the state of his wound would explain why he was still in pain and why the wound itself was not healing any. “Are you good to walk?” Jacob nodded and Edward stood back up. Just as he had done earlier that evening, Edward held out his hand; but this time, Jacob did not bother protesting, accepted it and was brought to his feet. The shirt fell back into place.

Did he lie about saying he was fine enough to walk?

He did not think so at first – he was not any farther than three steps out of the door before the pain ended up radiating through his entire abdomen, causing him to grab his stomach and crouch down. It felt like his insides were on fire – an eight-inch blade to the gut would feel better. The other offered to help him up, but Jacob shook his head, spitting out that he was fine.

“Fine. But don’t hold me responsible when your intestines decide to rot from the inside out.”

Jacob cringed as he held his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was to actually ask for the others help, but it was not as though he was in the position to choose otherwise. “Okay! Just….”

“Don’t worry,” Edward responded as he bent down, grabbed Jacob’s arm and looped it around his shoulders. He put his other arm around Jacob’s waist and as he went to stand, the other pushed off of the floor as well. Though Edward could have just as easily carried him cradle-style down the stairs, he had a feeling that the werewolf would not approve and fight him the entire way down – this was an easy, and silent, compromise. He was more along the lines of Jacob’s support beam as they made their way down the stairs; when they reached the bottom, Edward called for Carlisle as he brought the teen back to the couch in the living room.

Once Jacob was lying back down, Carlisle came walking into the room.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, coming over to the couch. Jacob lifted up the shirt to reveal the same thing he and Edward had seen earlier and Carlisle pursed his lips together. “That…does present a problem. Hold on.” He left the room, probably to fetch some of his in-home medical supplies.

Edward leaned against the arm of the couch with his arms crossed as he looked at Jacob who kept touching the wound – the wound that was turning black. The scratches were a dark red, almost a purple color and the surrounding skin had begun to blacken as though it was starting to rot. The surrounding veins were also showing rather pronounced across his stomach and up through his side. When he touched one of the scratches, it sent a sting of pain through one of the veins and he jerked.

“Well, stop touching it,” Edward said, frowning. “It’s just a side effect from the monkshood. It can be fixed.” Jacob sighed and pushed his head into the couch before staring up at the other. “And before you say anything, you wouldn’t be in this mess if you’d learn some self-control.”

He had a point.

Jacob hated admitting he was wrong, let alone to his enemy; but after everything the Cullens were doing, could he still consider them foe? He would decide on that later in the morning…if his blood was still circulating by then.

Carlisle walked back into the room with some supply items, but Jacob was not too keen on seeing them. He would rather not know what was about to be done to him.

“Go ahead and take off your shirt,” he said as he set the items out on the coffee table. Groaning, Jacob complied and sat partially up, removing the shirt entirely before falling back onto the couch – it took more energy than he thought just to do that. His energy was flocking south again. He closed his eyes and inhaled just as Carlisle began dabbing at the wound with a cleansing-alcohol-drenched cotton ball. The first few dabs stung, but his body quickly adjusted to the feeling and then it was just cold. When Carlisle turned away from him to change supplies, Jacob lifted his head up to see what he was doing.

He was regretting looking, whereas Carlisle was holding a syringe and filling it with some type of serum before turning back.

“I’m going to give you some Laudicon to numb the pain. It’ll help to relax your muscles and make this a lot less miserable. Let me see your arm.” Regardless, Jacob held out his arm, but instead of Carlisle injecting it into the vein at the bend of his elbow, he injected it into his upper arm. “Go ahead and count back from thirty. I gave you below the normal dose, so tell me if you can still feel any pain.”

Jacob nodded. Less than thirty seconds from his countdown, he could feel his body become heavy as his muscles began to relax themselves. Even his mind was beginning to feel at ease and all he could focus on was how nice it was to feel as he was; the only thing was that he felt the need to start laughing.

And so he did.

A strange, almost giddy laugh was what came from his throat, but it felt weird when his muscles contracted in his abdomen with each laugh.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. Apparently he was used to this reaction from the drug. Jacob’s reaction even had Edward laughing, yet his laugh was only a slight snicker and shake of the head. The oldest waited for Jacob to calm down before he did anything, and once Jacob’s body adjusted to the new addition to its bloodstream, he quieted down and just relaxed, allowing his body to sink into the couch.

Carlisle had just grabbed the surgical knife and created a slit, reopening the wound to try and extract as much of the monkshood as he could before Jacob slowly closed his eyes; his breaths became even. Edward raised a brow as he peered down at the other’s peaceful face.

“Hm…I think we just found a way to shut him up,” he spoke, raising a brow.

Carlisle was working intently on the wound, which was now bleeding freely after he reopened all four wounds. “Edward….” His son shrugged and he turned to grab a cloth to wipe up the excess blood. If all went well, the werewolf would be able to leave after sunrise like the initial plan – as long as the poison had not affected him too badly. Only after he finished would they know his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed working on this, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter!!  
> Let me know what you though! (^ ^*)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets into a one-on-one fight with Victoria and is poisoned with wolfsbane. Left to die, he's saved by the most unlikely person imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved working with Jacob and Edward.   
> Don't know why, but their relationship just tickles me.

**3**

Jacob’s chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale and he furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his head.

Edward sat on the edge of the couch, his elbows on his knees and hands cupped together as his chin sat on his index fingers. He watched Jacob’s sleeping figure and raised a brow at the facial expression. Once Carlisle had extracted most of the monkshood, he had to use extra bandaging to stop the blood flow; perhaps it was because of the teen’s weakened state, but the wound had bled much more than it should have. It was a miracle that Jacob managed to sleep through most of it. The Laudicon had knocked him out, with only the occasional groan and body movement.

Edward continued to stare at Jacob before he sighed and stood up just as Carlisle came back into the room; he was drying his hands on a white dishtowel. He tossed the towel over his shoulder before glancing at Jacob, and then to his son.

“You might want to go ahead and take him back upstairs to sleep.” Edward crooked his mouth and looked back down to the young werewolf, whose facial expression softened back. “The others should be back soon, and the noise will, more than likely, wake him up.”

Edward sighed. “Fine.” Carlisle nodded. “But I don’t see why I can’t just drop him on his front doorstep.” His tone was sarcastic and partially rhetorical.

“Just take him upstairs, please.” With that, he walked out of the room.

Edward sighed and pushed himself to stand straight, looking down at Jacob. Seeming to note that there was no other alternative, and the fact that a semi-truck rumbling through the living room would not wake the teenager, Edward bent down to put his forearm under Jacob’s shoulders and his other arm right above the bend of his knees. He stood straight, picking Jacob up cradle-style and shifting him to where the young male’s head was against his chest. He exited the living room to head up the stairs, not even bothering to be careful. The up and down movement had Jacob stir slightly and try to shift, pushing against Edward and releasing a grunt. The thought ran through the elder’s head on whether or not “accidentally” dropping the werewolf would be entertaining enough to counteract the reaction he would receive.

He snickered at the thought of Jacob falling down the flight of stairs and cursing his name in every way he knew how as he hit the bottom with a thud.

His chance was gone when he reached the top of the staircase and he released a sigh at missing the opportunity. With the Cullens not occupying the house for the moment, with the exception of himself and Carlisle, it should be quiet enough to allow Jacob to continue sleeping through the rest of the morning so he would be able to vacate the house after sunrise.

He pursed his lips at the thought.

He shook his head as he reached the open door to his bedroom at the end of the hall; a sudden unwanted emotion ran through his mind. It was gone as quickly as it had come, not giving him enough time to decipher it.

Bending down, he laid the teenager back down on the couch – almost immediately, Jacob turned onto his unwounded side, his back facing the widows and front facing the wall holding the large collection of music and stereo system. The blue blanket from earlier had fallen on the floor. Not even knowing why he himself did what he was about to do, Edward picked up the fallen cloth and draped it over the sleeping figure. His golden eyes studied the other’s peaceful face and he could not help but think that something seemed strange about it.

It was only after standing in the dark and watching him for a minute that he came to the realization about what had seemed off.

It was the first time that he actually saw serenity on the young werewolf’s face. There was no writhing in uncomfortable pain from the wound; no glare of death from his brown eyes as they wanted to rip each other to shreds; no anxiety from being around his, Edward’s, kind. In all of its abnormality, it seemed…right.

Perhaps that was not the appropriate word, but he was unable to describe it.

And perhaps that was the reason why he found himself lightly touching Jacob’s cheek. Seeing him in the current state made him realize that this must be the side of the werewolf that _she_ saw. He slightly cocked his head to the side as the thoughts drifted through his head. Not that he would ever admit those thoughts to anyone; it was strange admitting them to himself.

He pulled back his hand when Jacob moved, pressing against the couch before going calm again. Edward shook his head.

It was not right.

He turned to leave, but as he began walking away from the couch, he sighed and shook his head. The other’s thought string was becoming increasingly annoying. Tossing some items off of a chair against the window, the vampire set the chair next to the couch and sat down in it, setting his elbows on his knees as he watched the other’s reaction. Jacob shifted uncomfortably under the blanket.

The nervousness crawling through Jacob’s nerves was easily picked up on, and Edward could not help but find himself snickering.

“I can’t babysit you all night,” Edward said flatly.

“No one said you had to.” The instant response.

Edward scoffed and leaned back in the chair. “Fine.” He stood up, pushing the chair back. But when he went to move towards the door, he felt something tug on his shirt. He stopped and turned his head to look behind him and see Jacob’s right hand lightly gripping the bottom of his shirt; his brown eyes were only half open and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Sighing, Edward turned away from the door and, after he did, Jacob let his arm fall, releasing his grip. Jacob pulled his arm back under the blanket, grabbing it and pulling it up to his chin as he shut his eyes back, trying to hide the fact that his entire body had started to tense up. Edward moved to sit back down, but instead of sitting in the chair, he sat on the very edge of the couch.

Jacob had drifted into a restless sleep several times over the next couple of hours. He would sleep for a few minutes and wake up the next; but his mind would not set itself. The only thing that made his conscious state different from his unconscious state was when he was actually sleeping, his mind was not on his current location, but rather what had happened earlier that evening: Being in the middle of woods; the one-sided fight with Victoria that left him to die; scenarios that could have happened had Edward not have found him. One of his mini-dreams included a layout of his would-be funeral – everyone was dressed in white and no one, not even Bella, was mourning his death. He continued to shift uncomfortably during that scene, and woke up a few minutes later.

He had fallen back to sleep just as quickly, only this time he was plagued with thoughts of his pack turning on him when they discovered he had spent the night in a house full of Night Walkers. He shot straight up right before he was torn limb-from-limb, his heart pounding in his chest. He held his head with both hands, running them through his hair, finding that he was covered in sweat.

The monkshood had yet to wear off, but he could feel that the effects were slowly starting to fade.

He looked across the room to the clock, but jumped when he saw a shadow-outlined figure blocking it.

“Do you have to sit right there?” he asked, tone laced with annoyance.

Edward shrugged. “It’s four-thirty.”

Moving and tossing his legs over the edge of the couch, he set his forearms on his knees, covering his face with his hands. The reminders of his small dreams kept coming to the front of his mind and he wondered if they would fade as dreams had a tendency of doing. The last dream had his eyes stinging, and he covered them with his palms.

“You’ll be fine.” He did not even bother to look up at the vampire, only chose to ignore the comment. “No one knows you’ve been here except us; and trust me. We’re not going to go around ‘bragging’ that we harbored a mutt.” Jacob’s jaw tensed, but he tried to refrain from snapping back at the insult. It was not something he was in the mood to deal with; but then, was he ever in the mood to deal with it? Edward threw his arm over the back of the chair, leaning it back on two legs. “Then again, we’ve always wanted a dog. I guess you could be sort of a…pet.” He smirked, knowing good and well he was getting under the other’s skin. “Could get you a nice collar; maybe a black one with a bell.” Continually being mocked, Jacob’s entire body was on edge and Edward was wondering how much longer he would have to be at it to gain a reaction. “Sure. We could take you for walks – you’d have to be on a leash of course. We’d have to break you of a few habits; and you couldn’t keep going around humping Bella’s leg at every chance you got—”

“Do you ever shut the hell up?!” Jacob shouted at him, taking to his feet so he was standing over Edward. His face was red and fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

Edward’s expression remained flat. “Now don’t be angry, Jacob. Come on. Sit, boy.”

Jacob released a growl before lunging at his mocker; however, he only ended up tripping over the chair as Edward quickly moved out of the way. Edward was behind him within the blink of an eye, wrapping his arms around the young werewolf and holding him back from breaking loose.

“Let me go!”

“Calm down and I will.”

“You want me to calm down?!” He ducked down and spun around, getting out of the hold and facing his enemy. Seeing Edward with a calm expression on his face just enraged the teen. Once he gained his abilities again, he would make sure to prove to the cocky bastard that no one mocked him; let alone a lowlife bloodsucker. “Why don’t you shut your damn face for five minutes?!”

Edward crossed his arms and raised a brow. “Temper, temper.” He clicked his tongue and shook his head solemnly. “It’s no wonder Victoria went after you; it’s not that difficult to make you hot-headed.”

“I’d rather you just have let me die than put up with you and your bloodsucking, lowlife family for a night!”

In an instant, Edward’s expression went from being smug to cold, and he lunged at Jacob, catching the werewolf off guard and shoving him against the wall, causing CDs to fall from their shelves and crack onto the floor.

Edward pinned him to the wall, his face mere centimeters away and eyes narrowed to near slits. His right forearm was pressed against Jacob’s chest as his left hand had the werewolf’s head pinned down to where he was immobile.

“Make another remark like that and I’ll rip your head right off your shoulders,” he spoke in a low, threatening voice. Despite the fact that his heart was pounding viciously in his chest, Jacob met the glower, hands clenching both of Edward’s upper arms. “I didn’t _have_ to save your sorry arse; it would have been much easier for me to just let you die. The least you could do is show the slightest hint of damn gratitude.”

They stayed locked in the same position for what seemed to be ages. The tension seem to have grown when Jacob did not respond, which made Edward push him harder against the wall, as though he was trying to squeeze words out of him. Their expressions sealed together – a silent dare for one of them to say something.

Hostility building between them, the seconds turned to minutes, and neither one of them could understand what happened next; but Edward pushed forward, pressing their mouths together in an aggressive kiss. Jacob’s grip tightened on the other’s upper arms, but he did not seem bent on pushing Edward away. Both of them shut their eyes and Edward shifted his hold on Jacob and, instead, wrapped his arms tightly around Jacob’s lower and mid-back, pulling him and not allowing any space between them. Their mouths broke apart and the vampire began tracing his lips down to Jacob’s jawbone and neck, lightly biting and sucking at the skin; the motion was enough to receive a deep-pitted moan from Jacob’s throat and chill bumps form on his arms as shivers ran up and down his spine. His hands moved to cape around Edward’s back and he found himself quickly giving in to his physical reaction.

Edward reached up his left hand to grab a fistful of Jacob’s hair to pull his head back, leaving his entire neck vulnerable. He pressed his mouth against the other’s jawbone, pulling on the sensitive skin with his teeth. His other hand had started to travel up the white shirt the teen was wearing, touching the heated skin up and down the sides of his abdomen. Releasing the hold he had on Jacob’s hair, his body pressed against the other’s to press up against the wall as both hands explored the others abdomen and well-sculpted muscles and his mouth connected with Jacob’s again.

His hands continued downwards until they came upon four long, raised marks. Instantaneously, he stopped and pulled back a full stride away from the teen. They made split-second eye contact before Jacob pulled his head away and furrowed his eyebrows; his eyes searching around. They both were in a state of shock – both uncertain as to what had just happened. Without a word, Edward turned on his heel and was quickly gone from the room, the door shutting behind him.

Jacob’s chest moved rapidly up and down as he still stood against the wall, panting; his heart racing. After standing dumbfounded for several more moments, he pushed off the wall, adjusting the shirt and pulling it down to cover his stomach. The couch started to appear more appealing than it had been in the beginning, and he moved back over to it, grabbing the blanket that had fallen to the floor as he did. Sitting down on the couch, his eyes continued to trace the area in front of him, trying to come up with a logical answer to what had occurred.

He found naught and, instead, was found cursing at himself over and over again.

It should not have happened: Plain and simple.

Then why did it?

He groaned and fell sideways onto the couch, pulling the blanket over his entire body, including his face as he pulling his legs up onto it, as well. Perhaps it would make more since later on in the morning and a blatant answer would be available.

* * *

“I’m just glad we’re finally rid of that smell,” Alice said, sighing as she strode into the kitchen, ahead of the rest of the family.

“I don’t know.” Emmett inhaled the air. “I think it’s still lingering.”

The clock on the stove was showing seven forty-two in the morning in green numbering. Ten minutes prior, Edward had finally returned to his room just in time to see Jacob jumping out of the opened window, morphing and taking off into the woods. Give or take, he knew exactly what Jacob had intended to do the moment his conscious mind was online again. He had made sure to avoid the other’s leave – or to avoid him in general after the happenings earlier that morning. He had just made sure to keep a mental tab on him, rather than physically noting him. Not that he would relay the reason why to anyone.

“Next time we decide to house a dog for the night, someone please tell me ahead of time so I can make sure that I’m hunting around that time,” Rosalie commented, leaning against the wall and inspecting her nails.

“For eight hours?” Edward asked, raising a brow. Rosalie shrugged, not responding.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Jasper cut in, sitting down on the stool next to where Alice was leaning on the counter. “As long as no one hears about our, um…deed.”

The group nodded. Edward laughed inwardly, already making that clear with Jacob a few hours prior.

Alice set her chin on her hands, seeming to pout slightly. “I suppose we should go ahead and head off to class.” She looked at Jasper who nodded and the others that agreed, though Emmett did release a rather loud groan.

“How many times do we have to graduate high school before we actually graduate for good?”

“Sixty-two,” Rosalie said, pulling out the random number. Small chuckles went around the table and Alice grabbed the edge of the countertop, leaning back and stretching. “Well, let’s go, then. I really hate being late.”

The others nodded and Rosalie left the kitchen, Emmett following close behind her. Jasper spun in the stool so he faced away from the counter before standing up. He looked to Edward before walking out of the room.

“Do you intend to tell Bella about last night? She might like to know.” He shook his head when Edward said no.

“I don’t think that’s something she needs to be informed about.”

Jasper shrugged, leaving the room. Alice went to follow after him, walking in front of Edward. “If you ask me,” she started, turning and facing him before they walked out of the doorway, “you and Jacob both have really bad tempers.”

Edward stared back at her in shock and she just smiled before leaving the room, following after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else remember the YouTube parody "Brokeback Twilight"?   
> For some reason, that just summed up everything about how I felt about Jacob and Edward back then. (￣▽￣)
> 
> Anywho,   
> I hope you all have enjoyed this and thank you for reading! (＾∇＾)  
> Please comment your thoughts! I always love reading peoples' interpretations!!

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks: Alice could see Jacob while he was infected with wolfsbane, since he wasn't technically a werewolf at the time.
> 
> Anywho, if this is worthwhile, I'll continue uploading!  
> But you have to let me know! (^ ^*)


End file.
